


Angel

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angel Evan, Cute, Fluff, Killer Jonathan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is an angel. Jonathan is a killer. Evan is sent to try and make Jonathan's heart pure instead of evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan didn't know that every night, an angel would be looking after him, but why would the angel be looking after him? Their had to be a reason that an angel was sent upon Jonathan.

Jonathan didn't have many friends, he had Luke and also his sister, the only reason that Luke and him were friends was because Jonathan's sister was dating Luke.

Jonathan, well known by the media and public as 'Delirious' is a very well known killer, but he masks it up but wearing a jason mask, to hide his identity. Sometimes people have seen his eyes and clothing, but that's pretty much all they have saw.

His eyes are said to be the 'bluest of blue'. 'Beautiful'. But no one knew what his face or hair looked like, mainly because when he killed his victims, they weren't facing his back, Jonathan's face/mask was facing them, so that he could get a better view of getting the victim.

One angel named Evan, he's said to be the leader angel, with the most softest and brightest white wings in heaven. Evan was set the task to go down to Earth and make someone by the name of Jonathan, to go and make his heart pure.

So that is what Evan had gone and done, he went down to Earth and set the goal of making Jonathan's heart pure and not evil. Making sure that in the end Jonathan wouldn't murder anyone.

Evan couldn't say that it would come true, just because he was set to do this, doesn't mean that he could make Jonathan's heart pure, in the end Jonathan could end up still evil or pure like Evan had intended to do.

But Evan would try his very best to make Jonathan's heart pure, if it didn't work, well then Evan would go back to heaven, since he only has a certain amount of time to do this task, it worked with everyone else, only a certain date they had and then they had to go back to heaven.


	2. Water

On a numerous occasions Evan had been caught by Jonathan's gaze, but Evan wasn't sure weather Jonathan had seen him properly. For example, Evan would move behind Jonathan's curtain, and only the curtain would move.

There would be no way that Jonathan could see Evan, mainly because angels have the ability to become invisible, kinda like a ghost. So whenever Jonathan would notice anything moving like a curtain, he would think that he was being haunted by something.

With the amount of people Jonathan had killed, Evan was surprised that the other hadn't even been haunted by a spirit.

Evan's wings would flutter whenever the other's gaze would turn to him. It's as if Jonathan could see him, Evan thought this mainly because when Jonathan looked, he kept his gaze for a few seconds. Then went back to whatever he was doing.

And it was true, Jonathan could see Evan, the main feature that stood out to Jonathan was his wings, so bright and beautiful, Jonathan just wanted to run his fingers through those white stunning feathers.

Lips twitched up into a smirk, Jonathan felt like even cutting off the angel's wings, well if it was an angel, or some sort of hybrid, who knew.

Evan's eyes looked over into the other's blue orbs, there was two holes in Jonathan's mask showing Jonathan's blue eyes. A sudden thought shocked Evan, 'There was no way.' The angel thought. 'Can he see me..' The angel's mind wondered off in thought.

And as if the thought suddenly ticked in Evan's head-- He took a step back- Jonathan noticing this as their eyes stayed on each other-The angel ran- As far as he could. Away from the killer.

Not far behind Evan he could feel the killer going after him. Evan didn't know why he ran, he knew that Jonathan was a killer but Jonathan might like Evan, he might be willing enough to spare Evan's life. Who knows.

They were running down a hill, and suddenly, the angel tripped, tumbling down as he fell into a stream of water, Evan's wings fluttering as he tried to move, but of course Evan's wings were no good at all with water, and just like that, his wings stuck to the water, unable to flutter or move.

Evan completely forgot about Jonathan because he was much more panicked about the water. And just like that Evan felt a hand on his body- Someone had picked Evan up, carrying him bridle style, hands under his legs and a warm body pressing against the angel.

Brown orbs looking up at the person who had saved him, it was the killer, Jonathan, Evan suddenly holding his breath as he looked away from the other, Evan could clearly feel the others blue orbs on him, Jonathan had held the angel and walked out of the water. And just like that Evan was caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it? Should I continue this story?


End file.
